


Witchhunt

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Faced with hordes of Ron's adoring fans, Hermione makes the most of it. (could be classed as satire)





	Witchhunt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For gillybaz and natertatersmom  


* * *

"Witchhunt"

By alloy (217 Words)

  
“I WANT YOU WET! DRIPPING WITH ANYTHING FROM SWEAT TO ICE CREAM! AND IN MY LIVING ROOM.”

Hermione sighed and looked at the postmark.

‘Alabama USA’

Were there no Witches In the world that didn’t go “GUH” at the thought of her husband the Quidditch star?

Hermione glanced at the neatly stacked piles of correspondence.

Apparently not.

This pile for “Wet” Ron.

That pile for “Quidditch gear” Ron.

Another pile for “Driving lesson” Ron… (Though those witches definition of ‘Driving Lessons’ did not involve motor cars.)

There was even a pile for a couple in Soho, Hermione would destroy those, Ron didn't need to know about Gerald and Steven lusting after him.

Or at least Hermione didn't want him to know. The women at least boosted his ego tremendously and she benefited greatly from that

There was even the Witch from New York who kept sending cards that read "I touched your hair."

Hermione resolved to travel with Ron the next time he played in the States, just in case.

She heard the door crash, with a wave of her wand she cleared away Ron's fan mail.

"Hermione, luv?"

"Shutup Ron. I WANT YOU WET! DRIPPING WITH ANYTHING FROM SWEAT TO ICE CREAM! AND IN MY LIVING ROOM.”

“Hey” She figured, “Somebody might as well do it.”


End file.
